The new cultivar is the product of chance discovery. The new variety originated as a naturally occurring, whole plant mutation of the unpatented variety Dracaena fragrans ‘Massangeana’.
The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Pieter Johannes Reijm, a citizen of the Netherlands, in March 2011, in a commercial nursery in Nieuwerkerk, the Netherlands. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘Reijdramas’, assessing the stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Reijdramas’ was first performed at the commercial nursery in Nieuwerkerk, the Netherlands by vegetative cuttings in November 2011. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in an area not open to the public. Through subsequent propagation by vegetative cuttings, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.